


The unwanted ones

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [122]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Good Alpha Peter, Good Peter Hale, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:38:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never had Peter Hale thought he’d end-up with four unwanted ones, but sometimes things you didn’t expect to happen did, and sometimes that was the best thing that could happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The unwanted ones

**Author's Note:**

> 15minutes is back for another run at short little fic’s, so my friend who is at the moment going to be called Velvet-Velcro asked for a fic where Peter Hale is an Alpha and finds a couple of abandoned kids on his doorstep, she wanted it to be an AU with a world that’s a bit dark and unfair, she also wanted to have Jordan Parrish in it as a hellhound but I messed it up because she wanted him to be like a sheriff or a deputy… ooooopsieeee. But like seriously give me more details next time and maybe the disappointment won’t be so huge.

Christmas was just around the corner and the whole town was decorated for the occasion which was in Peter Hale’s opinion done in the most tackiest of fashions it simply seemed like Beacon Hills had succeeded in becoming one of those horrible little towns that turned their Christmas décor tackier year after year, there was frankly too many colorful and bright lights about town as well as far too many disturbingly grinning plastic snowmen as well as one too many Santa Clauses and elves around town, not to mention plastic reindeers of which some had that horrendous red nose, there was tinsel everywhere and even those godawful none-edible candy canes.

Now perhaps Peter’s Grinch-like view on things was heavily based on the fact that he was an unmated-lone-Alpha and to top it off his potential mate had decided but five years ago on the very hour of the mating ceremony which unfortunately had been on Christmas Eve to refuse Peter and all he’d offered, the humiliation of it all no doubt contributed to his deep loathing of the season of so-called goodwill and cheer; perhaps Peter should’ve known that Chris’ heart and soul hadn’t been in it since it took the hunter nine years to say yes to their mating but Peter and his wolf had loved Christopher Argent far too much to question his strange behavior.

It may have been more than a few years since Peter was humiliated in front of friends and family, packs and hunters, but the soul altering humiliation and pain of that day still sat fresh inside his heart, frankly the hurt and shame fester inside him leaving him itching and raw. The betrayal of the one he and his wolf had loved so deeply had changed him, some said for the worst but his clients would say it had changed him for the better as he no longer showed any mercy no matter what tears or excuses were spilled, and well Peter didn’t give a damn whether or not he was invited to family functions or pack gatherings as none of them ever had anything to offer him but a meal.

Driving up the narrow stretch of road up to his house one which he’d had built years ago for him and Chris, Peter wished he’d stayed the three weeks he’d planned at one of his clients private island but he’d been bored out of his mind and lonely like never before, and so Peter returned sooner than expected eager to peacefully work from within the comfortable yet modern settings of his own home; although Talia had remarked that the house didn’t seem like the sort of place one made for a family Peter loved it and appreciated its design which perhaps did not cater to the needs of children but should’ve been perfect for two men and guests.

It takes Peter what is a humiliating amount of time to realize something isn’t right about the area near his garage, it’s only as the lights of his headlights shine close and bright at the huddle right in front of him that he hits the breaks and parks the car, his heart racing in disbelief. At first he’s not sure what he sees isn’t just a figment of his jetlagged brain but then the huddled mass moves and what looks like a young sprout of a boy no older than eight as well as a filthy girl with strawberry-blond hair peek up at him from within the folds of an old and raggedy blanket.

Peter maybe heartless at times but he’s no monster and so he’s quickly out of the car well aware of what is going on even before he sees the chains bolted to the ground and latched onto the thin ankles of the boy and girl who weren’t the only ones still living and seeking shelter from the cold December winds underneath the smelly blanket, there were four young heartbeats there one of which was weaker than the other three and had Peter’s wolf clawing at the surface eager to help; Peter maybe heartless and a Grinch at Christmas but even he seemed to have a soft spot for these little ones left chained in his driveway like some unwanted dogs.

He’s trying to keep his movements as slow as possible so not to startle the already fearful kids, kneeling down beside the unfortunate bundle of misery and fear Peter begins to pull at the first set of chains bolted to the ground, his hands blister as he fights to free the chained children of which only three are chained to the ground as the chain snaps Peter gently begins to peel back the sad excuse of a blanket as he needs to see what he’s dealing with.

What he sees hiding underneath the rag of a blanket further breaks his heart and has his wolf is dying to care for these chained and abandoned kids, beside the two older kids who were chained together still by their wrists was a younger boy a Kanima no less if the tiny scales sticking out here and there was anything to go by, the boy looks like he’s not sure if he should glare at Peter or just cry and Peter thinks the boy should cry if the thing the boy held so tightly was dear to him for in the arms of the Kanima was the skinniest toddler Peter had ever seen alive.

`Can – can you all walk?´ Peter ask as he fights for the control of his wolf who thinks just curling around these kids would help them, which it wouldn’t they needed to get out of the cold and get warm, they needed food in their bellies, all but one nods.  
  
Peter helps each child up, their limbs seem stiff and weak and he worries they might trip and fall, he’s quick to wrap his jacket around the smaller pair as the Kanima and the little bundle in his thin little arms, Peter ushers the kids into his house as quickly as possible because none of them have shoes on their little feet or even socks and he’s fairly certain none of them are werewolves.

The older boy takes the toddler as it begins to slip from the younger ones arms as they enter the foyer, from the overall closeness and the wordless interaction between them make Peter suspects that they’ve been stuck together for some time.

Peter quickly punches the security code while asking the nervous kids that haven’t moved and inch from where they’d come to a stop what their names were, he’s grabbed a couple of his jackets hand quickly wrapping the kids in them as they are all still shivering, it takes a moment before the oldest of the four finally speaks up and by the time he does Peter has already shuffled the four kids into his kitchen even though he’s not sure what he’s got to offer as nourishments for the kids.

`Alpha, my name is Jordan Parrish Stilinski.´ Peter nearly drops kettle at that after all who hadn’t heard about the Hellhound Alpha Stilinski and his wife had found and adopted as their son and then years later they’d adopted another unwanted child a Kanima, and that thought has him gazing back at the Kanima who had to be about five years old now and clinging desperately to his big brother who gently introduced him as Jackson Whittemore Stilinski.

` And this Alpha,´ the older boy says holding up the bag of bones so Peter could see the face of the unconscious child who had been rumored to hold the spark of its mother if Peter recalled it correctly, if there hadn’t been the sunken cheeks and eyes then the little boy would’ve most certainly been adorable enough to outshine his niece Cora but the little boy was crippled by neglect although Peter had no doubt that the Hellhound had done his best to try and care for the little ones, ` is Stiles, son of the late Alpha John Stilinski.´

Peter was frankly surprised to find that John Stilinski’s blood was there in his kitchen after all John’s own brother and sister-in-law were still alive and reigning over the Stilinski pack and land, certainly Peter could understand banishing the two older boys as they weren’t of the same blood and neither one was a werewolf but John’s own son to be thrown out like he was nothing simply because the boy wasn’t a werewolf; the child was most likely seen as something less just like the Kanima and the Hellhound were.

`And I’m Lydia Martin.´ the girl announces voice full of stubborn pride, standing her ground as if expecting him to belittle her on gaze at her as something less which was reasonable as the Martin’s were cursed with birthing human children that either died when given the bite or turning into banshees as they rejected the bite only a handful ever became werewolves, `I’m not one of them.´ She might not have intended it to come out as rudely as it did and Lydia seemed to winch a little when the boy Jackson whined miserably against Jordan’s leg and the older boy gave her a displeased look while gently rubbing the back of the smaller boy hugging his leg tighter.

Peter turns his attention back to trying to get something warm inside the surely empty bellies of the kids inside his kitchen, he finds a couple of bags of instant hot chocolate which was good because he wasn’t certain the kids would like a cup of tea because kids liked hot chocolate, at least all the ones Peter knew did.

`Well, I’m sure you’ve already know who I am, am I right.´ Peter says looking over at the kids while setting down three cups, all three nodded and the little Kanima mumbled pitifully against the older boy, `Last stop.´

`Excuse me? ´ Peter ask not sure if he’d heard the boy correctly, and if he’d heard the boy right he was curious of the meaning of such an odd statement. Peter has the bag of tiny marshmallows in hand when the young girl with messy hair and wearing what looks like an old nightgown says, `We’ve all been passed around five times, ´ her voice breaks at the same time as the light switch is flipped inside Peter’s brain, and as the girl continues to say, `Sixth is the last one before – before…´ Peter stomach drops.

`The facilities.´ Peter breathes out while his wolf whines inside him.

The facilities were the last stop for some but just a stepping stone to others it all depended whether or not you were considered better than being stuck in a what could be considered a workhouse, if you were pretty you had a chance of becoming a mate or a mistress to an Alpha or a beta gifted such a right by his Alpha then again you might just end-up as just a servant or like Peter saw it as a slave to some well-off family, and those who were considered unable to work were dumped to die locked away from the world in one of the facilities designed to keep those considered useless away from the rest of the world. Only those who were considered worthy to be possible mates were spared the castration that the rest had to endure after all why risk overpopulating the world with the worthless children of unworthy individuals, not only where people stripped from their rights but they were also known to be stripped away from any family members of friends they had with them mothers were torn from their babies and siblings from the siblings.

Frankly Peter thought the practice was barbaric, but as long as the Old-Alpha-Farts continued to mold the younger generation to see the none existing value of the ancient practice that was supported by hunters, and as long as the Hunters were on board there was no real hope of changing things for the better.

Peter feels sick knowing what would happen to the kids standing there in his kitchen filthy and miserable looking, Peter begins to mix the water and chocolate powder trying hard not to think about the fact that the girl would probably end-up as a mistress with her body stripped of anything that could risk the balance of the family she was sold too while the two older boys would be sent into the workhouse and the baby of the four would get locked inside the one place where anyone wouldn’t want to be; the would be dropped into a crib and left to die, but not before he was stripped for parts if lucky the child would die before dumped in a crib to die a slow death, perhaps a child somewhere out there with parents with deep pockets needed a heart?

Handing filling the cups with the chocolate drink and putting as many marshmallow as he could into the warm drink Peter already knows in his heart that he couldn’t send these sad kids to that sick world where they would be without rights, where the youngest would be left to die alone and unloved with parts missing.

`Sit down.´ Peter tells the kids while turning his back on the four of who three were chained together by their wrists, grabbing the jar of cookies Peter wishes he’d had more to offer these kids than a couple of cookies and cheap-ass chocolate milk, when he turns around all three were seated on the barstools hands wrapped around their cups, `Drink slowly,´ Peter advices as he sets a couple of cookies next to each cup.

`Thank you.´ the little boy Jackson says as Peter gives him his cookies, the words are so soft and full of gratitude it honestly melts a part of Peter’s cold heart.

`You are very welcome.´ Peter says before turning around to fix a bottle for the still too still child in the arms of the boy Jordan, he’s hoping that giving the little boy a bottle with baby formula would help a little at least it couldn’t hurt right?

`Look, Jordan, cookie.´ Jackson says very excitedly, `Two cookies.´ Turning around slowly Peter watches as the boy Jackson nibbles happily on one of his cookies, and while Peter tested out the liquid in the bottle he asked carefully, `Do any of you know who was the last Alpha that had you?´

`Alpha Talia Hale.´ Lydia answers immediately voice full of anger, and Peter almost drops the bottle then and there.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

  
Peter had managed to unlock the chains that had tied the children, as a young man he’d been fascinated with the art of picking locks. He’d prepared each of them a bath allowing them to enjoy their baths as long as the wanted, he gets them dressed in his shirts and socks helps them untangle their messy mops of hair before warming up a can of tomato soup and another bottle for the little kid that Peter was determined to have seen by doctors as soon as the twenty-four hour mark had been reached; once the kids had been with him for twenty-four hours he could walk up to the courthouse and announce them as his, if Peter was separated from the kids before the twenty-four hour marker they could be sent away and he wouldn’t be able to do a thing about it or he could but until a judge sided with him the facilities could do whatever they wanted to the four kids, which left Peter with no other option than wish that what he was doing was the right form of action. To Peter’s great relief the little boy was slowly beginning to respond to the fluids but he was still incredibly lethargic but at last the boy was growing more eager to feed which eased some of the tension in Peter’s shoulders.

After the kids had been washed and fed, Jackson had been so hungry that even if he hadn’t liked the soup much he’d finished the bowl none the less, Peter had settled them inside his own bedroom to make sure if someone dropped in on them the following morning that the kids were saturated with his scent. Peter was determined to spend the night attending to the baby in his arms and to sit and watch over the sleeping kids just in case one of them needed something, but at the moment Peter stood with the almost weightless child wrapped up in a blanket wearing a diaper far too big for his skeletal figure, looking down into brown eyes that still seemed to lack something that would convince Peter that the child would make it through his ordeal all healthy and strong, Peter couldn’t help but kiss the smooth skin of the little temple as the little boy greedily devoured the milky liquid with one hand wrapped around Peter’s finger.

Holding the little boy while standing there in the dim light of a slowly rising sun Peter couldn’t help but feel a little bit less agitated by the fact that his sister whom he’d called as soon as the kids were safely tucked in bed had left the children to die in his driveway, Talia had taken what she’d considered the golden opportunity of getting rid of a problem by using Peter’s vacation as means to kill the children without having to deal with the paperwork that would follow if she’d immediately dropped them off at the facility on Peter’s behalf, she’d even planned on having the corpses removed before Peter got back.

Peter kissed the pale forehead of the little boy trying to fight back the anger born from the way his sister had insisted he drop the kids off at a facility come morning or just at the hospital because it would taint their family name if he kept even one of them, he’d never thought his sister would think so little about the value of young lives that weren’t werewolves. Peter honestly didn’t care what anyone would think of him after all he’d already been humiliated to the point where other Alpha’s snickered about him behind his back so what if he added a couple of kids to a list of things they could judge him on, at least he wouldn’t feel like some worthless Alpha if he did one good deed in his life-time.

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to make Jackson cute but I was just told he wasn't... I just can't make cute today.


End file.
